Academia Z
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: ¡Hola, soy Goku! ¡No puedo creer que mis amigos y yo asistiremos a la Academia Z! Donde solo van los jóvenes más resaltantes del universo. ¡No puedo esperar a conocer a sujetos fuertes! ¡Me estoy emocionando!


**¡Hola! Soy Sabrichi. C. Brus :)**

¡ **Les presento a la Academia Z! Donde los jóvenes guerreros más prestigiosos del universo son admitidos (No es tu típico fanfic de adolescentes en la escuela). El lugar es como un internado y los estudiantes viven ahí.**

 **Quería dar unas aclaraciones para esta historia:**

 **-Todos los personajes destacados en el anime (con excepción de los hijos de Goku y Vegeta por obvias razones) estudiarán aquí.**

 **-Bulma, Launch y Milk serán más fuertes y podrán lanzar poderes**

 **-Las parejas principales seran GokuxMilk y Krilinx18. No es que no me agraden Vegeta y Bulma, pero no soy muy fan de esa pareja, aunque sí tendran sus momentos.**

 **-Goku es un saiyajin desterrado a la Tierra junto con su familia por razones desconocidas, por lo que conservará su cola.**

 **-Freezer, "el más poderoso de los estudiantes" será el enemigo principal del grupo. Vegeta es parte del grupo de Freezer.**

 **-Cell, cuando haga su super aparición estará interesado en Dieciocho y luego en Freezer**

 **-El Super Saiyajin existe.**

 **-No habrá taaanta diferencia de fuerza. Será como en Dragon Ball, todos muy cercanos con ciertas diferencias**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten la historia**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

 **Una escuela totalmente extraña**

-¡Despierta, Kakarotto!

El joven de cabello negro alborotado había despertado debido al susto que le proporsionó su hermano mayor, quien se lanzó sobre él, aplastandolo contra el colchón de la cama.

-¡Ey, quitate de encima, Raditz!- respondió somnoliento con algo molestia.

-Mamá me envió a despertarte.- dijo con tono superior -No quiere que su _bebito_ llegue tarde a su primer día en la Academia Z.- se cruzó de brazos con algo de celos.

Escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa para luego ser tirado de la cama hacia el piso al par que su hermano menor salia corriendo.

-¡Es cierto!

Se puso rápidamente unos pantalones de color naranja, una camiseta azul y botas de combate, para luego salir disparado hacia la cocina.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con una mujer de cabello corto despeinado y un hombre con el estilo de cabello igual al de él, quien estaba devorando lo que se hallaba en el plato frente a él. Eran Gine y Bardock, sus padres.

-Buenos días.- saludó

Escuchó a su padre murmurarle los buenos días con la boca llena de comida, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa haciendolo atragantarse.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!- reprochó, para luego sonreirle a su hijo -Buenos días cariño, ¿Ya tienes tus maletas preparadas?- preguntó mientras le servía el desayuno.

-Sí, lo hice anoche.

-Muy bien.- dijo con felicidad en su rostro, pero unos segundos despues cambió a uno de tristeza -No puedo creer que nuestro bebito se vaya de casa...¡POR TODO UN AÑO!- se echó a llorar cascadas de lágrimas.

-Vamos mamá- se acercó a ella para consolarla -Los visitaré en navidad y cualquier otro receso que la academia tenga. Estaré bien.

-Sí Gine, no seas dramática.- dijo Bardock.

Gine se dejo de los brazos de su hijo para agarrar a su esposo de la oreja y gritarle -¡Yo no soy dramática!- su volvió con su hijo, tomandolo de las manos. -Goku, ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- aseguró Goku.

Comió rápidamente y al terminar corrió por las escaleras para luego de un minuto volver a bajar con una mochila en su espalda y una enorme maleta a mano.

\- Bien, es hora de irme, o de lo contrario la nave se irá sin mi.

Su madre, con lágrimas, lo abrazó, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. - Voy a extrañarte.

Goku le sonrió con cariño - Yo también, mamá.- Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para ver que se trataba de Bardock.

\- Cuídate, hijo.

El asintió la cabeza y salió de la casa. Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a un barrio sin personas por ninguna parte.- Creo que aquí esta bien.- dijo para luego emprende vuelo. Estuvo volando por unos minutos, cuando vio una figura conocida que también estaba volando.

\- ¡Oye Krilin! - llamó la atención del enano, quien sonrio al verlo.

-¡Goku, cuanto tiempo, amigo!- saludó.

El de cabello alborotado observó las maletas de su amigo -Creo que tuvimos la misma idea- comentó sonriendo -¿Listo para asistir a la Academia?- preguntó al par que seguían volando hacia su destino.

-Sí.- respondió bajando la mirada -Aunque todavía no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado.-

-Vamos, no seas tan modesto con tí mismo. Eres un gran peleador de artes marciales- animó.

El enano no parecía convencido, pero no dijo nada. Siguieron con volando, con rumbo a los campos desolados, donde una gran nave espacial los recogería a todos los estudiantes de la Tierra y los llevaría al planeta donde se encuentra la gran academia, dirigida por los seres más "poderosos" de todo el universo: Shin y Bills-sama.

A lo lejos, pudieron visualizar una gran nave redonda, de color blanco con rayas negras, con un logo que tenía las siglas C.C.

-Vaya, ¿Qué haría uno de los inventos del Dr Papá de Bulma aquí?- dijo en voz alta Krilin.

-Vayamos a revisar- contestó Goku.

Descendieron del aire hasta llegar al suelo frente a la nave. Se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga de cabello azul en la entrada de la nave, charlando abiertamente con un extraterrestre de aspecto humanoide, botas, guantes y cara blanca, cuerpo de color lila, orejas como si fueran parte de un casco de astronauta y ojos amarillos como lentes de goggles.

La peliazul al percatarse de su presencia sonrió.

\- ¡Chicos! Los estabamos esperando. Eran los únicos que faltaban.- dijo para luego señalar con el brazo a su acompañante. -El es Jaco, será nuestro guía a la academia.

El pequeño extraterrestre sacó una tableta de su cinturón -Sus nombres, por favor.

-Soy Krilin.- habló el enano.

-Mi nombre es Goku.- dijo el más alto, agitando su cola detrás de él.

Jaco se sorprendió al verlo con una cola y se apartó con miedo de él, llegando a esconderse detrás de Bulma.

-¡¿Qué hace un saiyajin aquí?! ¡Solo acepté venir porque creí que solo se trataba de terrícolas!- gritó alarmado.

-Tranquilo, Jaco. Goku no muerde.- dijo Bulma, descepcionada por la reacción del extraterrestre -Desterraron a su familia, por eso está aquí.

Jaco observó al de cabello alborotado, quien inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pareciendo ni afectado por lo que acababa de mencionar su amiga. Tragó saliva y abrió pasó a la nave.

-Pueden pasar.

Los tres subieron a la nave, los dos hombres sorprendiendose por los interiores, que era más grande de lo que se veía desde afuera. Ya había personas adentro siendo esas: un hombre alto y calvo, con un tercer ojo que parecía estar meditando, un pequeño a su lado que tenía la apariencia de un muñeco de un mimo. Luego estaba una chica de cabello rubio con un moño rojo en su cabeza sentada junto a otra de cabello negro.

Un joven de cabello largo hasta la espalda y cicatrices en el rostro se les acercó.

-Muchachos, cómo estan.- saludó.

-Yamcha.- reconocieron ambos. -Qué sorpresa verte aquí.- dijo Goku.

El chico llevó una mano a su cabeza -Pues es un honor asistir.-

De pronto Goku sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó para ver que se trataba de la chica de cabello negro, quien estaba sonriendole con ternura y tenía un sonrojo visible en su rostro.

-Hola, Goku.- saludó tímidamente

El de cabello alborotado la observó de arriba a abajo, bajo la mirada de sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- soltó.

-¡¿Eeehh?!- dijo alterada la chica. Su rostro cambió a uno de tristeza a uno de furia en un momento - ¡T-TONTO! - gritó sobresaltando a todos. Dio media vuelta y se marchó de vuelta a su lugar junto a la rubia, quien pasaba su mano por su espalda, consolandola y al misml tiempo dirigiendole una mala mirada a Goku.

\- Ya dinos la verdad, Goku ¿Conoces a esa chica?- habló Krilin.

El más alto emitió un sonido de confusión -No sé de qué hablas, jamás la he visto.- dijo, hasta que el enano lo tomó de la camiseta.

-No seas mentiroso, a una chica así jamás la podrías olvidar ¿Dónde la conociste?- insistió.

\- P-pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Ya déjalo, Krilin. Ya sabes cómo es él.- dijo Yamcha.

Krilin suspiró y lo soltó, yendo a sentarse a una esquina

 **...**

La nave por fin había aterrizado, y los terrícolas caminaron por la plataforma. Habían encapsulado sus pertenencias antes de salir (cortesía de Bulma) para que no sean una molestia. Goku se sentía aliviado de poder bajarse de la nave, ya que la chica de cabello negro le había clavado la mirada todo el viaje.

Miraron a su alrededor: el cielo era de color naranja y con un gran edificio enfrente. Tambien habían otros edificios alrededor, lo que debían suponer que eran sus dormitorios y de los maestros.

Luego estaban los que parecían ser los estudiantes. La mayoría se veían raros, al ser de otra raza. Eran grandes otros pequeños, otros de un color y así.

-Miren, esos parecen ser terrícolas.- dijo Yamcha apuntando a un grupo de cuatro personas en total.

Eran un gordo, no tan alto de piel blanca, con un sombrero puntiagudo. Otro de cabello negro largo hasta la barbilla. Uno grandote pelirojo con un peinado punk. Y una chica rubia muy parecida al chico de cabello negro, que estaba sentada en el hombro del pelirojo como si fuera un trono.

-Son bastante raros para ser terrícolas.- comentó Bulma.

Krilin miró a su alrededor percatandose de otra gran presencia parecido a un humano, pero con cola. -Mira, Goku, otro saiyajin como tú.-

El chico volteó a ver, curioso de saber de quién se trataba. Era un chico, no muy alto de peinado de flama y un ceño fruncido presente en el rostro. Goku imitó su expresión al reconocerlo.

-Es Vegeta.

Krilin emitió un sonido de curiosidad -¿Conoces a ese sujeto?

-Claro que lo conozco. Él es una de las razones por la que fui desterrado. El príncipe Vegeta.- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Vaya es un príncipe?- preguntó de repente Bulma interesada en el tema.

-¿Por qué te interesa eso?- dijo Yamcha con algo de celos.

Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta -¡Miren ahí estan los directores!- dijo cambiando de tema.

Todos giraron en dirección a donde la peliazul apuntó y fueron a reunirse junto con los demás estudiantes frente a un gran escenario.

Allí se encontraban un sujeto que parecía ser un gato de color púrpura y algo esquelético, y otro un poco más pequeño de cabello color blanco y con los mechones en el medio de su cabeza, su tono de piel era un poco más claro que el del gato.

\- Estimados estudiantes, soy el SubDirector Shin, y me tomo la libertad de darles la bienvenida a la gran Academia Z. - habló el más pequeño. - Tengan en cuenta que fueron los jóvenes más talentosos que fueron elegidos de cada planeta que hay en el Univers. . . - fue interrumpido por el otro sujeto.

-Escuchenme bien basuras, soy el director Bills y cada uno de ustedes más vale que se esfuercen en sus estudios porque de eso valdrá la gran recompensa que les otorgaré a los mejores 10 guerreros a finales del año academico. -dijo con seriedad, haciendo que los estudiantes murmullen entusiasmados entre ellos y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Shin -Pero ya me estoy adelantando un poco. - se aclaró la garganta -En fin, les presento a sus maestros de este año.

Unas plataformas ascendieron de debajo del escenario, revelando a personas extrañas.

\- Ellos son: Roshi, les enseñará tácticas de batalla y a controlar su fuerza. - dirigiendose a un anciano con barba y gafas de sol puestas, que llevaba un bastón en la mano. - Kaio, les enseñará tecnicas especiales, claro que los otros maestros tambien lo harán - era un hombre obeso de piel azul, antenas en la cabeza y usaba lentes oscuros. - Whis, mi leal asistente, reemplazará al antiguo maestro de control de Ki ya que, tuvo ciertos problemas de salud - dijo Bills algo incómodo.

\- O más bien usted lo encerró en una espada. - murmuró Shin con algo de molestia.

\- Y por último. - levantó la voz, ignorando lo que había dicho el Kaioshin -El Dr. Maki Gero, les enseñará todo lo que deban saber sobre tecnología. - un anciano con bigote y cabello largo y blanco, con un rostro severo dio una pequeña reverencia.

Krilin había escuchado un "Tch" a un costado, notando que el grupo de terrícolas que habían visto antes se encontraba ahí. El pelinegro y la rubia estaban con un ceño fruncido, casi como si no desearan estar ahí. El pelirojo tenía sus manos en los hombros de los que parecían ser gemelos, como si los estuviera conteniendo y el gordo de rostro pálido estaba indiferente

\- Bien, eso fue todo, pueden retirarse a sus respectivos hogares por el resto del año. - hizo un además con su mano y Whis golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, haciendo que todos reciban un papel en las manos - Eso los ayudará a encontrar sus habitaciones. Les advierto ahora que tendrán compañeros. - al terminar de decir eso recibió una queja colectiva. -¡NO ME VENGAN CON ESO, INSECTOS! ¡YA LARGUENSE A SUS CUARTOS! - El bastón de Whis se iluminó y todos desaparecieron del escenario.

Muchos quedaron confundidos, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a dispersarse.

Goku comenzó a reir llevando su mano a su cabeza -Vaya creo que el director tiene cierto carácter cuando se enoja.

\- Tienes toda la razón, será mejor que no lo hagamos enfadar. - dijo Yamcha.

\- ¿Que tal si nos vamos a ver nuestros cuartos? - sugirió Krilin.

\- Esa es una gran idea. - dijo Bulma -Pero creo que aquí nos separamos: el dormitorio de las chicas está en otro edificio.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos Bulma. - Gokú se despidió con su mano mientras que caminaba con sus amigos al dormitorio de los chicos. - Ya quiero saber qué tan fuertes son los sujetos que están aquí - dijo emocionado.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
